Breathless
by no1uknow
Summary: What else does Jack not know about Sam?--If you read it, review it.....pleaseeeeee!!!


Title:Breathless  
Author:no1_uknow  
Email:no1_uknow@yahoo.com  
Status:Complete  
Archive:Heliopolis, fanfiction.net and anyone else who wants it, just let me know.  
Summary:What else does Jack not know about Sam?  
Disclaimer:Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. The songs, Breathless, by the Coors, and, You'll be in my heart, by Phil Collins were both used without permission. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental  
Notes:This is my first fanfic, heck, this is my first story ever. I've not been able to get this song out of my head and just had to write a story with it before I went nuts. Please provide feedback, but no flames, for they will be dealt with accordingly.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"What, huh...?" Jack wakes up suddenly, trying to remember where he is.   
  
*Oh, yeah...P7X32...whatever. I never could remember all those damm alphanumeric names. *  
  
So far it's been a fairly routine mission. Me complaining about the trees, Carter taking soil samples, Daniel looking at rocks. Jack smiles, imagining Daniel yelling "Artifacts Jack. Artifacts," and Teal'c stoically keeping watch over everything.   
  
The natives have been extremely friendly this mission, the chief and his wife even giving up their room in the house to accommodate the team. *This is so much more comfortable than sleeping in tents, especially, with that storm raging outside. * Though, I've been having trouble sleeping. Not because I'm not tired, but because of the sleeping arrangements. The chief only had one bed, granted it was huge, but being the officer and gentlemen I am, I offered the bed to Carter.  
  
"Sir, there's plenty of room for the both us. Teal'c rather sit on the floor to meditate and Daniel is going to up all night working on the translation of those artifacts he found. I'm sure we can be adult about this, we'll both be in our sleeping bags, anyway."  
  
Who am I to argue with that logic? So, I've been sleeping very lightly, waking at the slightest noise. Trying hard not to roll over to his 2IC and...*Don't go there Jack*. Tonight has been especially hard. The natives told Daniel about some caves a day's hike away with carvings inside, and he and Teal'c, went to investigate. *I wasn't going to let space monkey go by himself, that's just asking for trouble. * That left just Carter and himself.  
  
Thinking about Carter, he glanced over to her to see what woke him in the first place.  
  
One of the chief's daughters, a cute bumpkin about five, was in Carter's arms. I think her name is Celynn.  
  
"What's going on here?" asks Jack.  
  
"I think she's frighten of the storm, sir."  
  
"Ya, think?" Sam rolls her eyes.  
  
"Well, when I was a little boy and was scared by a storm. I would run to my parents bed."  
  
"You scared, sir?" says Sam, with a smile on her face.  
  
*God, I love that smile. *,"Yes, Carter, scared. But, sometimes I think it was just to hear my Mom sing me back to sleep." Jack pats the bed, and Celynn crawls out of Sam's arms and lies down between them.   
  
'Well, no offense Colonel, but I've heard you sing. We don't want to give the kid nightmares. Do we?" flashing a grin to Jack.  
  
"Oh, by all means, you go right ahead Major."  
  
Then Sam shocks the hell out of him, and starts to sing softly with one of the most beautiful voices, that he has ever heard.  
  
Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
  
For one so small,  
you seem so strong...  
  
Jack sits there stunned, he had no idea she could sing so well. I wonder that else I don't know about her? A lot, by the looks of it. She keeps her emotions all bottled up, I never know what she's feeling. Well, strike that. I know what she's feeling, just not about me. If the damm regulations weren't in the way, I would probably have found out by now. I know I feel something more for my Sam, for she will always be Sam in my thoughts, but I don't know if its love. Is it love to constantly think about a person, want to protect and cherish them? Dream of children with your eyes but with her smile. Growing old together...  
  
*Oh, for crying out loud Jack! Snap out of it. * Sam is out of your reach, and you have no clue as to how she feels. What could a sexy woman like her ever want with an old mule of a soldier like me? *Admit it Jack. That's why you haven't made a move. Since when have regulations held you back? *  
  
After a few minutes the child falls to sleep. Jack gets out of his sleeping bag and motions for Sam to follow him out of the sleeping chamber into the gathering room, where they sit down at a table.  
  
"You aren't tire are you Carter?"   
  
"No sir. You?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
A companionable silence forms.  
  
Sam gazes at Jack, as he fiddles with the candle on the table.  
  
*There should be a law against a superior officer looking this good. * If Jack, for he will always be Jack in my thoughts, only knew how much I cared for him. Though, sometimes I wonder, whenever I catch him staring at me. There's sometimes a look in his eyes, but he usually looks away before I can identify it. But, I really have no clue as to how he feels. What would he see in scientist *geek * like me anyway?  
  
Jack breaks into the quiet. "What was that you were singing?"   
  
"Oh that, Cassie, dragged me to see the Disney movie Tarzan a couple times last year and I guess it just got stuck in my head"  
  
"You sing very well." Jack says, as he catches her eye.  
  
"Ah...thank you, sir." *Brown, deep chocolate brown eyes.... Stop it Sam. *  
  
I didn't think someone could turn that shade of red so fast. I don't think it was just because of the compliment, thinks Jack.   
  
"No, I mean it. Too bad you're so smart, you could have gone professional.", Jack winces.  
  
"Umm... that didn't come out they way I want it to."   
  
Sam laughs. "I understood what you meant, Colonel."   
  
"To be honest, sir, I was in a band in college. Nothing big, but I enjoy it and the friends I made."   
  
"Carter, a band? Will wonders never cease," Jack gives her a grin.  
  
"Well, it has been awhile, so I don't talk about it much."  
  
Why am I telling him all this? Because, stupid, you want him to know more about me, Sam the person, not Sam the scientist and solider.  
  
Jack smiles at her and raises his eyebrow. *God, I love the way he smiles at me. * "So, Carter, any other secrets you want to share, besides the location of the Mole?"  
  
Avoiding his eyes, "ah, not at this time, sir."  
  
Jack hides a smile, *not at this time *. Oh, I hope there's a future time to explore that.  
  
"Okay, Carter. I think the chief's daughter is asleep enough for me to carry her back to her bed. Let's get some shut-eye, it's a long walk to the Stargate tomorrow."   
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
*****SGC*****  
  
"Off-world activation, sir", announces the lieutenant in the control room of SGC.  
  
"Close the iris," states General Hammond. "GDO?"  
  
"Coming thru now, sir. It's SG-1."  
  
"Open the iris."  
  
Out of the Stargate, walks the SG-1 team.  
  
"Welcome back SG-1. Back on time, and with no injuries. Did you tie Daniel up for the whole mission?"  
  
"No sir. Just my expert eye looking out for any trouble that Danny-boy may stray into," Jack quips sarcastically.  
  
"Jack, I don't get injury every mission you know."  
  
"I know Daniel, it just seems that way."  
  
"Well people, get checked out with Dr. Fraiser, debriefing starts at 1600" orders Hammond.  
  
*****In the infirmary*****  
  
"What to you all say, we go over to O'Malley's and celebrate Daniel's not getting hurt on this mission?", asks Jack.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, I can't. I'm meeting some old college friends tonight", says Sam.  
  
"Okay, Carter you're off the hook. How about the rest of you?"  
  
Daniel, "I'm in. Janet?" "Sure why not."  
  
'What about you Teal'c?"  
  
"ColonelO'Neill, untamed equines could not stop me from attending."  
  
"That's wild horses, wouldn't keep you away Teal'c," laughs Jack and slaps him on the back. "Don't worry Teal'c you'll get it eventually."  
  
"Alright, let's have everyone meet at O'Malley's at 1900."  
  
"Okay, Sam your finished," states Janet.  
  
"Thanks Janet," says Sam, as she leaves the infirmary. Jack watches her leave, lost in thought.  
  
"Jack?" "Jack!"  
  
"Yes, Daniel."  
  
"Well, if this celebration is in my honor, I think I should pick the place where we should go."  
  
"Oh, do you have someplace else in mine?"  
  
"How about that new place, The Green Room, I heard they have great live music."  
  
"Sure, Danny why not."  
  
*****The Green Room-1730 hrs*****  
  
"Sammie!" Sam hears the call from across the club she just entered. She has barely enough time to register her name before a tall redheaded woman envelops her in a hug.  
  
"Kat, long time no see." Giving her friend a hug. "What time does this place open and where is everyone?"  
  
"They open in about an hour, and they're setting up on stage."  
  
"I can't believe that you guys are here and playing tonight."  
  
"Well, if this is the only way we can get you to see us, I guess we can play a club again."  
  
"You guys are doing great. How does it feel to be a manager of a successful band?"  
  
"Great! All those years of playing parties and small clubs are finally paying off, not to mention the songs you keep sending us."  
  
"That's nothing. Just my version of emotional therapy, you know, get things out so I don't explode."  
  
Kat throws her hands in the air. "Nothing. Nothing she says. Sammie you do realize we are up for a Grammy for your last song? You won't even take credit for it."  
  
"Yeah, well...", mutters Sam.  
  
"So, who is he?"  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about", states Sam as she walks away from Kat, and grabs a seat at the bar.  
  
"Come on Sammie, you even said that writing these songs is therapy. So who's the guy? There has to be one. For the past 3 years you have been sending us feeling-based songs on a regular basis. Before that we rarely got anything from you and if we did it was usually about anything * but* emotions."  
  
"That's not true", as she finds the floor very interesting. *I'm not that obvious, am I? *  
  
"Right. Someone you work with?" Sam glances up quickly, a shocked look in her eyes, and drops her eyes back to the floor, but not before Kat notices.  
  
*Ah ha thought so, * thinks Kat.  
  
"Sammie!" The rest of group comes out from behind the curtains.  
  
"Ann, John, Susan, Rick, Keith, Mitch" yells Sam, as she runs over to hug her friends.  
  
"So are you going to sit in with us tonight?", asks Ann.  
  
"Me, no way. I haven't sung in a while." Sam backs away with her hands straight out.  
  
"Just one song?" pleads John.  
  
"No"  
  
"Pleeeaaassseee"  
  
"Alright, alright. Stop with the puppy dog look," slapping Susan on the arm.  
  
"Great you can sing lead on Breathless."   
  
"Sure, why not", shrugs Sam. Thankful the gang was going to O'Malleys tonight.  
  
*****The Green Room-1900 hrs*****  
  
Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and Janet enter the club.  
  
"This place is packed," yells Jack, trying to be heard over the crowd. "The band must be good."  
  
"You guys try to find a table. I'll go get some beers."  
  
Jack heads over to the bar and places his order.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. The Corrs." The crowd roars and the band begins their set.  
  
Jack glances over to the stage and sees Sam sitting on the edge, laughing up to the band members.  
  
"Hey, that can't be Sam," he mutters aloud.  
  
"Do you know Sammie?" asks Kat, as she leans against the bar.  
  
*Sammie? * "Yes, I do. I'm Jack and you are?"  
  
"Sorry, my name is Katherine, Kat for short. Sammie and I went to college together."  
  
"Yeah, she mentioned she was meeting some old friends tonight, but why is she sitting on stage?"  
  
"Oh, those are her friends too, they were all in the band together. She doesn't sing with them anymore, but she still keeps her hand in. She writes most of their songs."  
  
"She writes their songs?" *For crying out loud, O'Neill. How much don't you know about Sam? *  
  
"Yes, she's really good. She calls it her therapy, she pours her heart into it."  
  
Kat gives Jack the once over, a measuring glance. "You wouldn't happen to know if she seeing some at work, do you?"  
  
"No" *Though, I wish it was me* "I don't believe so, why?"  
  
"Well, she won't confirm this, but, I think these songs she writes, are about someone she works with. Ah, Jack are you okay?"  
  
*Shut your mouth O'Neill, it doesn't look good standing there with your jaw on the floor. *  
  
The bartender saves him by handing over the beers. "I'm fine. I better get these back. It was nice meeting you."  
  
Jack manages to get back to the table and hand everyone their drinks. Jack lends over to Janet.  
  
"Did you know that Carter writes music?"  
  
"I know she writes in her journal when she's under stress. But I didn't know it was music. How did you find that out?"  
  
At this point the band stops playing and Kat approaches the microphone.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. We have a special guest with us tonight. All the original band members are here tonight, including our song mistress herself. Because of her, our latest song is climbing the charts. So everyone, I am please to introduce, Samantha Carter singing lead on her song, Breathless."  
  
Daniel looks over to Janet and Teal'c. "Did you know she sings?"  
  
Janet just shakes her head no. Daniel glances over to Jack. He's is just staring at the stage.  
  
*God, she looks radiant tonight. * She's wearing a pair of tight black jeans and blue cardigan, which highlights what the SGC uniform cannot. She's also wearing one of those headset microphones, which doesn't leave her restricted to just the stage.   
  
Wait. Breathless? I've heard that song before; it always put me in a toe-tapping good mood. I always think of Sam when I hear it. I guess now I know why.  
  
The band starts with a very up-tempo, dancing beat, Sam has her eyes close and starts to sing....  
  
The daylight is fading slowly  
But time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
I'm losing will to try  
Can't hide it, can't fight it.  
  
Jack notices the look of pure joy that she puts into singing the song; she has her eyes close, head tilted back, and that 24-carat smile. She puts her arms out and starts to spin to the beat of the music.  
  
Jack stands up and works his way towards the stage.  
  
Daniel and Janet share a smile.  
  
So, go on, go on  
Come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me   
till I can't deny this   
lovin' feeling,   
make me long for your kiss.  
Go on, Go on, yeah  
Come on  
  
If I only had the guts to let Jack hear this, and let him know it was about him. Sam opens her eyes as Mitch grabs her hand and jumps down on to the dance floor. They used to do this every time she sang. She closes her eyes again and dances with Mitch while singing.  
  
And if there is no tomorrow  
And all we have is hear and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
Your all the love I need somehow  
It's like a dream, although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it, don't leave it.  
  
Jack manages to reach the dance floor. He leans his head to one side and raises his eyebrow to Mitch, silently requesting to cut in. Mitch, smart enough to see the sparks between the two, slowly backs away.  
  
So, go on, go on  
Come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me   
till I can't deny this   
lovin feeling,   
make me long for your kiss.  
Go on, Go on  
Yeah, come on.  
  
God, it's almost like he's here. I can almost smell his aftershave, and feel his arms around me.  
  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
I lost my will to try  
Can't hide it, can't fight it  
  
So, Go on, Go on  
Come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me   
till I can't deny this   
lovin' feeling,   
make me long for your kiss.  
  
Sam finally opens her eyes for the ending of the song and almost forgets the words, as she sees Jack standing in front of her. Jack watches as she opens her eyes, and sees the shocked look turn into unmasked love reflected in her eyes.  
  
Go on, Go on-Come on leave me breathless  
Go on, Go on-Come on leave me breathless  
Go on, Go on-Come on leave me breathless  
  
Go on, Go on  
  
Not knowing if it was the song telling him or her eyes, Jack steps forward.  
  
"Sir, why are you here...?" Is all she manages to get out before Jack lowers his head and softly kisses her. *Oh, what the hell * and leans in and places her hands behind his neck to deepen the kiss.  
  
Daniel and Janet high-five each other.  
  
"General Hammond owes me fifty bucks," cries out Daniel.  
  
Teal'c merely raises an eyebrow and says, "it's about time."  
  
Sam and Jack break the kiss as they both realize oxygen is necessary. Sam steps back, still holding Jack's gaze.  
  
Jack grows concern, when Sam doesn't say anything, "Sam? Come on, say something."  
  
"Breathless"  



End file.
